EL PASADO
by veerda.elf.9
Summary: Lima tahun lalu Yesung cuma dianggap anak kecil yang baru mengenal arti 'cinta'. Hinggalah kejadian hitam itu merubah segalanya. Happy Yewon day !
1. Chapter 1

CAST : Yewon/wonkyu (?)

GERNE : ?

RATE : entah

WARNING : YAOI !

SUMMARY : pilihan pertama tidak semestinya yang terbaik...

Yesung melangkah cepat ke kamar, menghempas pintu dengan keras hingga benda kayu itu berdentum kuat. Tubuhnya kemudian dihempaskan ke atas kasur. Jas yang masih melekat ditubuh ditanggalnya kasar lalu terus dilempar tepat mengenai pintu yang telah terbuka dari luar.

"Kim Yesung ! Usiamu sudah cukup tua untuk bertingkah keanakan seperti ini !" Marah Mrs. Kim dengan perlakuan anak tunggalnya.

" Aku baru 22 tahun Umma, kau berlebihan." Yesung memprotes dengan bibir mengerucut. Mrs. Kim menghampiri Yesung yang berbaring di atas kasur sambil memeluk boneka kura kura kesayangannya.

"Yah ! Sepupu mu Hyukkie seumuran denganmu, tapi anaknya sudah dua, tahu ?" yeoja separuh baya itu berseru tegas. Yesung bingkas bangkit daripada pembaringannya. Wajah lesu ummanya ditatap dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kenapa kalian merahsiakan semua ini dari aku ?" Namja manis itu bersuara . Mrs. Kim mendekat. Menggenggam tangan Yesung erat, urat-urat ketegangan diwajahnya mengendur, terganti dengan seulas senyuman lembut.

"Siwon namja yang baik, Yesungie. Dia itu mantan pelajar appa mu. Kau akan bahagia menikah dengannya." Jelas Mrs. Kim hati-hati. Dia sedar, salahnya juga kerana tidak meminta persetujuan anaknya terlebih dahulu tentang pertunangan siang tadi.

"Bukan itu soalnya, Umma. Seharusnya kalian ceritakan terlebih dulu pada aku. Betapa kagetnya aku saat mendapat telepon mengatakan appa pingsan. Aku ngebut seperti kerasukan karena khawatirkannya.., ternyata aku dipermainkan !" Namja manis itu meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Oke ! Maaf , kami yang salah. Tapi kalau kami tidak melakukan semua ini, kau pasti tidak akan setuju bukan ?" Yesung tercekat beberapa detik, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarinya.

"Aku takkan pernah menyetujuinya !" ucap Yesung sembari berusaha menanggalkan cincin yang tersarung di jari manisnya. Mrs. Kim tersentap,

"Yesung-ah...! umma mohon, jangan keras kepala lagi. Pikirkan appa mu. Keluarga Choi bisa menghancurkan penyelidikannya dalam sekelip mata saja kalau kau menolak." Yeoja tua itu terus mengharap.

Yesung terdiam. Memang ia hanya anak angkat, namun pasangan Kim melayani selayak anak mereka selama ini. Mencurahnya segala perhatian sejak usianya baru seminggu setelah pasangan itu mengadoptasinya dari panti asuhan. Mungknkah ini waktu yang tepat untuk membalas budi mereka ? Namja manis itu mula terhimpit rasa bersalah.

"Aku mau mandi." Ucapnya seraya menarik tangannya dari Mrs. Kim.

"Esok jam 5 petang kamu berdua harus ke butik mencoba baju pengantin. Istirehat yang benar ne, chagi." Mrs. Kim bersuara dari luar pintu kamar mandi. Yesung yang berdiri di hadapan cermin mendengus lemas. Kran air dibuka, ia tidak mahu mendengar apa-apa lagi.

::::::

Namja manis itu hanya mendiamkan diri sepanjang perjalanan. Seorang lagi namja sebelahnya langsung tidak ia dipedulikan. Sesekali terdengar deheman dari Siwon namun tiada pula bicara yang keluar daripada bibir namja tersebut.

"Kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Yesung ketika Audi sport yang ditumpanginya melaju terus melewati blok tempatnya tinggal.

Siwon terkekeh kecil, "Jangan takut. Aku kan ada denganmu ? Kau adalah tanggungjawabku sekarang."

Yesung tersenyum kelat.

Tanggungjawab ?

"Aku tahu kau tidak setuju dengan pertunangan ini." Siwon bersuara sebaik sahaja melabuh duduk di kerusi berhadapan sungai Han. Yesung yang membontoti langkahnya turut mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Masih diam tanpa suara. Persekitaran yang tenang dan nyaman di sekeliling langsung tidak memberi kesan sedikit pun kepada ketegangan antara dua orang ini.

"Kau tak tahu apa apa tentang pesta semalam kan? Kau patut lihat rakamannya. Wajah kagetmu lucu sekali !" Siwon bersuara lagi, bibir tipisnya tersenyum lebar hingga lekukan kecil tercetak jelas dikedua belah pipinya. Sesekali namja itu tawa kecil. Sementara Yesung hanya menunduk, mendesah jengkel.

"Kau mau minum ? Aku bisa belikan." Siwon kembali bersuara setelah cukup lama hanya berdiam diri. Sikap dingin Yesung membuat ia kehilangan kata kata, walaupun sebelum bertemu Yesung banyak soalan telah ia dirangka.

"Kenapa kau melayan aku begini, hyung.." Siwon yang sudah berdiri terkaku dengan bait perkataan yang keluar daripada bibir Yesung.

'Hyung ?' Namja tampan itu menaut alisnya kehairanan.

"Lima tahun, mungkin tempoh lima tahun itu cukup untuk kau melupaiku, hyung. Tapi aku tidak ! Luka yang kau toreh di hatiku sentiasa basah. Parut luka itu takkan pernah sembuh !" Yesung menatap datar namja di depannya. Untuk kali ini ia akan mencoba berlagak tegar.

"Chukkaeyo, Choi Siwon ! Hanya lima tahun, nama Kim Yesung terus dilupakan, bukan hanya nama tapi orangnya juga.." namja manis itu bersuara lagi, panjang lebar penuh dengan sindiran. Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang bangku. Airmata mula membasahi pipi mulusnya, membuatkan sesuatu di sudut hati namja tampan itu bergoyah. Entah itu apa ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Yesung ? Kim Yesung..." namja itu bergumam pelan, seolah-olah coba mencari kembali nama itu di dalam kotak mindanya. Namja manis itu menangis kerananya ? Bukankah mereka baru pertama kali bertemu ? Siapa Kim Yesung yang sebenar ?

"Yesung-ssi, aku..." sebelah tangan Siwon terangkat mengusap pelan bahu Yesung yang bergetar kerana menahan tangis.

"Jangan sentuh aku !" Tangan itu ia tepis kasar. "Untuk apa kau kembali dalam hidupku ? Untuk apa, hyung ?!" pekik Yesung yang semakin berang.

Siwon masih terpinga-pinga, ia langsung tidak memahami sepatah pun amukan yang diucapkan oleh Yesung kepadanya.

"Yesung-ssi, kita baru-"

PLAKK

Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dipipi kanannya sudah terasa pedih. Satu tamparan dari si namja manis. Pedih dihatinya lebih menusuk dari luka sudut bibir namja tampan itu. Tubuh Yesung menggigil menahan gelojak amarahnya yang semakin memuncak.

"Aku membencimu, hyung ! Sejak dulu, sekarang sampai aku mati !" Yesung seperti orang gila, dengan airmata yang berjuntaian ia lari meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terpinga pinga ditempatnya.

'Siapa Yesung ? Siapa sebenarnya Kim Yesung?'

Siwon terus berfikir sendiri, kepalanya yang sudah berdenyut-denyut kini semakin menyucuk sakit. Kedua-dua tanganya mencengkam kepalanya yang kian memberat, hingga tidak lama kemudian ia tiba tiba merasa segalanya menjadi gelap gelita.

::::::::::

"Agashi...!" Sapa seorang pria yang berlari-lari anak ke arah Yesung yang sedang bersandar pada mobil. Namja manis itu berniat pulang, namun malang bagi Yesung karena sekarang jam hampir 10 malam, taksi langsung tidak kelihatan diwaktu sebegini. Hingga ia terpaksa menunggu namja yang masih dibencinya itu.

"Yak ! Aku namja !" Bentak Yesung setelah pria itu menghampirinya. Sepertinya mood namja manis ini masih belum membaik.

"Mwo ? Ceosonghamnida !" pria itu membungkuk tubuhnya beberapa kali sambil memohon maaf. Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. Bukan sekali dua ia disangka yeoja seperti kali ini. Mata yang masih basah, pipi chubby merah padam, isakan kecil sesekali lolos dari bibir peachnya, ditambah tubuhnya yang mungil. Siapa pun tidak menduga, Yesung sebenarnya seorang namja kalau suara baritone yang sedikit serak itu tidak berteriak.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ?" soalnya dingin.

"Kekasihmu pingsan disana !"

"Kekasih ?" Yesung memicingkan mata. Menatap intimidasi pria dalam lingkungan belasan tahun dihadapannya.

"Aish ! Hyung tampan itu, yang tadi bertengkar denganmu !" pria itu menambah setelah melihat wajah Yesung yang kebingungan.

"Kami hanya teman." kilah Yesung menutup malunya.

"Apa apa saja ! Lekas ikut aku !" pria asing itu kembali berlari ke arah sungai dengan Yesung yang tertinggal di belakang.

'Kenapa Siwon hyung pingsan ?' Hati namja manis itu berdesis resah.

Setibanya di kerusi yang didudukinya tadi, sudah ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul.

"Hyung..."

"Siwon hyung, irreona !" Yesung menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Siwon yang terbaring diatas rumput. "Sebaiknya kau bawa temanmu ke hospital, dia harus dirawat segera." Ujar salah seorang daripada pria yang ikut tampil di sana. Yesung mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Namja manis itu terus sahaja mengendara mobilnya ke hospital yang berhampiran, tiba tiba saja hatinya dihimpit rasa bersalah. Namun cepat cepat ditepisnya.

'Ah! Dia saja yang lemah berdepan dengan kenyataan!'

::::::::::

Mata sipit itu menatap sendu pada pasangan tua yang kini berada di hadapannya. Diari hijau di atas meja ditatapnya lesu lalu ia kembali menghela nafasnya, entah untuk kali yang ke berapa.

"Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak Siwon hyung pingsan.."

"Appa ?" namja manis itu memulakan bicara, tangannya disilang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Dengar dulu, Yesungie. Kami memang ingin mengatakan ini padamu tapi tiap kali appa menyebut tentang Siwon kau selalu saja menghindar." Sang appa membalas penuh kelembutan, tahu anaknya itu sedang marah. Ia memilih menjadi pihak yang mengalah kali ini.

"Tapi aku harus tahu appa, kurang sebulan lagi kami akan bernikah. Apa saat itu tiba baru kalian akan mengatakan yang sebenar ?" Yesung bertempik kencang.

Pasangan tua itu saling berpandangan sejenak. Memberi kekuatan antara sama lain.

"Kami memang berencana begitu." sang umma akhirnya bersuara.

"Umma !" Yesung tersentap, jangkaannya tepat.

"Kenapa kalian bertindak begini padaku ? Kalian tega ! Hiks..hiks.." Yesung akhirnya mengalirkan air mata yang sudah lama di tahannya.

"Siwon membutuhkanmu untuk kembali seperti dulu. Dia lupa hampir keseluruhan masa silamnya. Tiga tahun appa mengajar dikelasnya, bahkan appa sudah menganggap Siwon sebahagian dari keluarga kita. Tapi sejak kecelakaan lima tahun lalu, Siwon mengalami amnesia. Hanya orang terdekat dengannya saja yang ia ingat ." nada suara Mr. Kim pilu, menjelaskan situasi sebenar pada Yesung ternyata tidak semudah yang ia duga.

"Tapi kenapa aku ?" tanya Yesung masih dengan terisak.

Mr. Kim menarik nafas dalam, menghela pelan kemudian.

"Dua bulan lalu Siwon datang ke makmal appa, dia bertanyakan tentang satu nama.."

"Siapa Yesungie ?"

Pria tua itu menggeleng pelan.

"Mulanya appa bingung. Hinggalah ummamu memberi appa ini." Mr. Kim mengambil diari di atas meja lalu diulurkan pada Yesung.

"Kenapa selama ni kau tidak mengatakan tentang hubungan kalian ?" Pria tua itu mula menyoal. Yesung mengesat air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum sinis.

"Hubungan ? Siwon hyung tidak memiliki apa apa hubungan denganku, appa.." namja manis itu mengertap bibir menahan emosi.

"Dengar, Yesung-ah ! Jangan bohong lagi. Kami sudah tahu segalanya. Pertunangan ini diatur karena appa mau namja itu bertanggungjawab atas apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu. Appa mau ingatan Siwon pulih !" Kali ini Mr. Kim membentak keras.

Yesung makin tersenggukan, "Untuk apa ? Andai saja ingatannya kembali..,aku yakin Siwon hyung pasti akan membenciku. Benci sebagai mana aku membencinya." Isak Yesung disela tangisnya. Sosok mungil itu kemudian menekuk kedua lututnya ke lantai, menyesal karena telah mengkhianati kepercayaan yang diberi kedua orang yang telah bersusah payah mendidiknya selama ini.

"Siwon harus memperbaiki kesalahannya, dia harus bertanggungjawab. Sampai kapan kau mau simpan semua ini sendirian ?" Yesung kembali menengadah kepala, hatinya terasa bagai dicabik cabik mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir sang umma.

"Aku malu umma, aku jijik ! Lima tahun aku pendam segalanya sendiri. Hiks.. hiks..."

"Aku takut sekiranya umma dan appa tidak percaya, sama seperti Siwon hyung." Ia merintih pedih. Mr. Kim mengesat hujung matanya yang basah.

"Appa tidak peduli ini salah siapa. Kami menyayangimu." Pria tua itu menggenggam tangan Yesung, memberinya kekuatan.

"Demi Tuhan, appa ! Aku berkeras menolaknya waktu itu ." isaknya makin deras. Mr. Kim tidak dapat menahan airmatanya lagi. Tubuh rapuh Yesung ditarik ke dalam pelukannya sambil tangannya tak henti mengelus punggung namja manis tersebut.

"Umma tahu kau namja yang kuat. Kau takkan mengecewakan kami bukan ? Kita coba dulu ne ?" bujuk Mrs. Kim yang s ejak tadi hanya diam.

Yesung mengangguk lemah. Tidak kuat untuk membongkar kembali masa silamnya, 5 tahun lalu. Dalam tempoh itu, sedetik pun kisah hitam itu tidak pernah dilupakan. Dipendam dan tersimpan rapi, tidak menyangka akhirnya akan terbuka dan ia sendiri harus membongkarnya. Membuka rahsia hitam dirinya.

'Tuhan ! Berikan aku secebis kekuatanMu.'

::::::::::

"Hari ini tak usah masak. Aku pulang awal, kita makan malam di luar saja." ucap Siwon pada Yesung yang sedang menenteng tas kerjanya.

"Kau mau ?" Namja manis itu sekadar mengangguk pelan sebagai jawapan.

"Jam berapa hyung pulang ? Aku bisa siap siap dulu. Aku tak mahu hyung kelaparan gara gara menungguku."

"Aku rela kelaparan asal peri manis ku ini terlihat sempurna." goda namja berlesung pipi itu sembari mengesel hidung kokohnya pada hidung banyir Yesung.

BLUSH !

Yesung terasa wajahnya memanas. Ungkapan manis dan perlakuan Siwon padanya kontan membuat pipinya memerah. Bahagia ? Entahlah. Belum lagi detak jantungnya kembali bekerja dengan benar, Siwon tiba-tiba memagut bibirnya. Melumatnya sekilas sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih karena menerimaku." Ujar Siwon pelan, separuh berbisik. Sementara sang namja manis hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pergi dulu." Siwon masuk ke dalam mobil, menacap gas lalu terus hilang dari pandangan. Ia meraba dada sebelah kirinya. Kosong. Getaran itu telah lenyap bersama namja yang berstatus suaminya itu.

Ya. Mereka bernikah dua bulan lalu. Ia menghela nafas berat. Lemas. Lemas berpura-pura. Berpura-pura baik, berpura-pura ikhlas menerima. Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia masih terluka, hatinya masih berdendam, hatinya masih membenci namja itu.

Yesung meraup wajahnya beberapa kali. Selama dua bulan ini mereka belum pernah berhubungan intim. Siwon sendiri tidak memaksa. Mungkin, tempoh perkenalan yang terlalu singkat membuat Siwon masih menjaga jarak dengannya. Tapi bagi Yesung, ia tidak mahu, tidak rela ! Sebelum namja itu ingat siapa Kim Yesung yang sebenarnya, selagi itu ia tidak akan mampu untuk menjadi 'isteri' yang sebenar-benarnya untuk Choi Siwon.

:::::::

Mobil yang dipandu Siwon menyusuri jalan raya yang agak sesak di awal pagi itu. Namja itu mengeluh beberapa kali. Dirinya sudah lelah, lelah untuk memikir cara memikat hati sang 'isteri'. Ia tahu, ia sedar 'isteri'nya itu masih menolak dirinya. Entah kenapa, selepas ia pingsan di Sungai Han tempoh hari, Yesung terus sahaja menerimanya sebagai suami dan sentiasa berpura-pura gembira. Siwon sangat sadar akan itu, lakonan 'isteri'nya itu terlalu mudah dibaca. Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu mengikat dirinya dengan namja manis itu. Kim Yesung, nama yang sepertinya sering ia dengar.

Kehadiran sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba melintas di hadapannya membuatkan Siwon yang mengelamun terus menekan brek dan memutar sterengnya ke kiri. Akibatnya ia melanggar tembok jalan, kepalanya terbentur kuat ke stereng kereta.

"Akh..." Siwon menggosok dahinya yang terasa berdenyut. Sakit, untung tidak berdarah.

SPLASH !

Tiba-tiba, satu bayangan muncul di kepalanya, bayangan yang selalu mengganggu dirinya selama beberapa bulan ini. Dirinya dan Yesung. Namja tampan itu memejam matanya beberapa saat, coba untuk fokus, namun bayangan itu tetap muncul.

Namja manis itu menangis, sementara ia memasang wajah dingin. Tangan Yesung yang mahu menggapai tangannya ditepis kasar. Siwon memijat kepalanya yang makin berdenyut kuat. Bayangan itu tetap ada, suara isak tangisan Yesung yang memilu makin menusuk ke dalam gendang telinganya.

TOK ! TOK !

Ketukan pada kaca mobil menghentikan bayangan yang beberapa saat lalu singgah di kepalanya. Kaca diturunkan,

"Gwenchanayo ?" rupanya pengendara mobil yang hampir mencelakainya masih berada disana. Siwon sekadar mengangguk, kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Siwon ? Choi Siwon ?!"

Siwon terkesima. Ia baru beberapa bulan saja pulang ke Korea. Bagaimana namja ini tahu namanya ?

"Ne..? Nuguseyo ?" Siwon kembali menyoal.

:::::::::

Namja tampan berambut ikal itu terkekeh kecil mengenang zaman kuliah yang dilalui bersama Siwon lima tahun dulu. Ia sudah menceritakan segalanya. Kejahilan duo wonkyu di universitas, kejohanan basket Siwon, lomba bakat nyanyi yang disertainya, dimana mana saja kedua teman baik itu saling berlomba untuk menjadi nombor satu. Namun sang namja berlesung pipi hanya membalas dengan senyum kikuk. Kyuhyun membuang nafas pelan. Namja yang di hadapannya sekarang bukan lagi Choi Siwon yang dulu. Empat tahun mengenal Siwon ternyata tidak memberinya tempat dihati namja tampan itu.

"Aku mungkin menang dalam hal akedemik, tapi kalau hal cinta aku kalah jauh denganmu !" Cibir Kyuhyun sembari menyesap kopinya. Siwon menatap dalam namja berkulit pucat itu. Kalimat terakhirnya membingungkan !

"Tenanglah, aku mengerti. Kau tak perlu memaksa diri mengingati semua itu. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah bahagia dengan hidup barumu. Cintaku padanya sudah aku kubur sejak aku ke Japan lima tahun lalu."

"Maksudmu ?" Siwon bertanya bingung.

Kyuhyun memaksa untuk senyum. Antara cinta dan sahabat, ia sudah memilihnya. "Cuma hal kecil. Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan Heechul ? Pasti kau kewalahan menuruti sikap meterialistiknya, kan ?" Kyuhyun coba mengalih topik.

"Heechul ?"

"Jangan bilang kau juga melupakan si cinderella itu ? Dia kekasihmu Siwon-ah. Kau merancang akan melamarnya saat tamat kuliah ! Kau meninggalkannya ?!" Kilatan dari obsidian itu menikam onixnya. Siwon makin tertohok. Seperti apa dirinya lima tahun dulu ?

"Aku tak tahu. Aku baru saja bernikah." Balas Siwon sambil memicit pelipisnya. Rasa pusing itu datang lagi.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. Marah. Geram. Sakit. Berbaur menjadi satu. Temannya ini ternyata tidak berubah !

"Aku penasaran seperti apa isterimu ?" Sindir Kyuhyun sinis.

"Dia seorang yang manis." Namja tampan itu tersenyum geli. Rasa sakit di kepalanya seketika lenyap membayangkan wajah merona Yesung pagi tadi.

" Ah ! Kau mungkin mengenalinya. Dia Kim Yesung, anak kepada Kim seosangnim, dosen kita waktu di universitas dulu."

"Kau.. kau menikahi Kim... Yesung ?" Tanya Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

"Huh ? Kenapa ? Aku tahu pernikahan sesama namja masih dipandang tabu di sini..," Siwon mengangkat cawan ekspresso nya, menyesap sedikit rasa pahit dari cairan tersebut lalu kembali meletaknya di atas meja. Lalu melirik pada Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa ?"

"Yesung..."

:::::::::

Deruman enjin mobil diluar membuatkan Yesung yang tadi sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya cepat-cepat berlari ke pintu melihat siapa yang datang.

'Siwon hyung ?' Namja manis itu kaget sedetik ketika pintu utama terbuka. Tiada senyuman, ucapan kata-kata rindu yang saban hari didengarnya tidak berlaku pagi ini.

"Tumben hyung pulang awal ?" tanya Yesung sebaik saja Siwon melangkah masuk. Namja tampan itu hanya membatu di sofa di ruang tengah dengan kedua tangannya mencengkam sisi kepala.

"Gwenchana hyung ? Mana yang sakit ?" Yesung makin cemas.

"DIAM !" bentak sang suami. Rasa marahnya tidak terbendung lagi.

"Hy.. hyung ?" panggil sang namja manis itu hampir menangis. Siwon di hadapannya sekarang tak ubah seperti lima tahun dahulu, bengis. Kasar.

Tak peduli airmata sang isteri yang melaju turun, namja tampan itu mencengkam kuat pergelangan tangan Yesung lalu ditariknya kasar hingga terhumban ke sofa. Sosok mungil itu makin bergetar. Dimana salahnya ? Apa yang berlaku hingga Siwon mendadak berubah ?

Siwon meraup kasar wajahnya, sesekali namja tampan itu merengus keras.

"Kau dengan famili kau semuanya pembohong ! Kenapa ?!" Tempikan Siwon bergema seisi rumah.

"A..apa ?" Yesung bersuara tidak mengerti.

"Namja jalang !"

JLEB !

Dua kata itu begitu menghantam hatinya. Menusuk bahkan merobek tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tak hairan selama ini kau menolak tidur denganku. Kau takut aku tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu !" Tengking Siwon makin berapi-api.

Yesung terasa darahnya berdesir ke kepala.

"Jaga bicaramu !" ancam Yesung sambil bangkit berdiri.

Siwon tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa? Benar kan ? Kau sudah rosak ! Patut saja, appamu beria benar mau aku menikahimu. Ternyata kau lebih hina dari pelacur murahan !"

"Cukup...!"

PLAKK !

Tamparan kuat itu mendarat tepat ke wajah Siwon, hingga namja tampan itu tersentak. Sang isteri memandangnya dengan pandangan yang berapi. Wajah manis itu merah padam dengan airmata.

"Kau sudah ingat segalanya? Iya kan ?!"

Kalau kau sudah ingat, kau takkan menyalahkan appa dalam hal ini!" Yesung menghapus kasar airmata dipipinya. Menatap dingin wajah datar Siwon.

"Kau benar ! Aku menolakmu karena aku kotor. Tubuhku ini sudah pernah dijamah orang. Kau tahu siapa orang itu ?!" Yesung makin beremosi. Sementara Siwon terdiam dengan tangannya masih memegang pipi.

"Sekali pun kau menghinaku jalang, kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu ? Aku lebih rela hidup melajang sampai mati daripada hidup bersama orang yang sudah memperkosaku !" Isakan namja manis itu makin kuat seiring airmatanya yang seakan tidak mau berhenti jatuh.

"Kau memusnahkan waktu remajaku. Aku bodoh karena terlalu memperayaimu ! Seharusnya aku membunuhmu saja waktu itu. Biar aku bisa hidup aman..!" Tempik Yesung sepenuh hati. Luka di hatinya sudah terlalu dalam, kunci mobil di atas meja di capai lalu namja manis berlari ke luar rumah. Meninggalkan Siwon sendirian terdiam seribu bahasa.

::::::::

FLASHBACK ON

Waktu sekarang sudah hampir tujuh malam ia harus lekas pulang ke rumah kalau tak mahu sang ummanya mengomel panjang. Kelas petang yang dihadirinya dua jam lalu sudah berakhir. Namun Yesung tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Dengan alasan rindu akan sang appa yang jarang pulang karena kesibukan tugasnya sebagai salah satu penyelidik di Seoul Universitas, di sinilah ia sekarang.

Choi Siwon. Kapten tim basket yang sempat ia tonton sebentar tadi. Pesona namja tampan berlesung pipi itu umpama virus yang menular ke hatinya. Pertemuan tanpa sengaja saat menghantar berkas sang appa ketika itu memberinya erti sejuta makna. Tangan kekar itu. Tatapan hangatnya. Ia sendiri tidak sedar entah kapan namja tampan itu membuatnya hanyut terlalu jauh.

Mencintai itu tidak seharusnya memiliki. Ia sudah cukup puas hati biarpun hanya bisa mencintai namja tampan diam diam. Melihat dari tepi ketika Siwon bermesraan dengan seorang namja cantik yang sering menempel di sisi pujaannya tiap kali latihan basketnya usai. Kim Heechul. Pelajar tahun tiga jurusan perubatan sama seperti Siwon. Orangnya cantik plus tampan disaat bersamaan. Kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya tak ayal membuat mana mana yeoja malah namja juga bertekuk lutut mau menjadi pendamping namja cantik tersebut. Siwon juga tidak terkecuali.

"Aish, Yesung ! Berhentilah menangis. Jangan sampai Siwon hyung makin jengkel melihat wajah jelekmu !" Namja manis itu menyeka airmata dipipinya yang masih bersisa. Sosok mungil dalam pantulan cermin di hadapannya ia tatap kesal. Tak mahu membuang waktu lebih lama ia buru-buru keluar, melangkah kakinya ke halte bus yang terletak kurang dua ratus meter dari universitas. Dari jauh halte itu sepi, hanya kelihatan satu orang sedang menunggu di sana.

'Siwon hyung ?' Alis namja manis itu tertaut ketika ia makin mendekat pada sosok yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Kau mengekoriku, hmm?" Siwon tiba-tiba bersuara membuat Yesung yang tadi sedang asyik menatapnya tersentap. Malu kerana dirinya ketahuan. Siwon terkikik kecil,

"Mencintai itu harus punya kesabaran...!" Tanpa Yesung duga, Siwon tiba-tiba berteriak.

Yesung yang baru akan meninggalkan halte itu kembali berpaling. Ditatapnya namja berlesung pipi itu lekat-lekat. Matanya kemudian beralih pada kantung plastik di samping Siwon.

'Bir ? Siwon hyung mabuk ?' Pikir namja manis itu mendengar namja itu meracau tidak jelas.

"Kyuhyun hyung tidak pulang bersamamu ?" Tanya Yesung bila tidak melihat kelibat teman rapat Siwon itu dimana-mana pun.

Dengan langkah terhuyung hayang Siwon bangun mendekati Yesung dengan kaleng bir masih tidak lepas ditangan kanannya.

"Ada apa kau mencari si pengila game itu, huh ?" namja tampan itu menatap Yesung tajam. Tatapan yang sangat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelum ini. Kilatan dari onix itu memenjarakan tubuhnya sesaat hingga...

TINNN ! TIINN !

Suara hon dari bas yang baru tiba mengejutkan Yesung dari keterpanaannya. Bas yang dinantinya sudah tiba.

"Hey bocah ! Kau mau naik atau tidak ?!" Sergah sang konduktur bas.

"Sebentar !"

Dengan kesusahan Yesung berusaha membopong tubuh kekar Siwon ke dalam perut bas. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan orang yang dicintainya terkapar seperti gelandangan di situ. 'Bisa-bisa saja Siwon hyung dirampok nanti !' Pikir Yesung lagi.

YESUNG POV

Ini gila ! Kau benar-benar sudah gila Yesung ! Kau berduaamn bersama Siwon hyung di apartmentnya sekarang. Ottoke ? Umma di rumah pasti sedang khawatir padaku. Tapi Siwon hyung...

"Heechul menolak lamaranku, Kyuhyun-ah !"

Ucapan yang sama terus terulang untuk sekian kalinya dari namja berdimple itu. Siwon yang sedang meringkuk di atas sofa terlihat sangat menggenaskan. Rambutnya acak-acakan dengan bau peluh bercampur aroma alkohol menjadi satu membuat namja itu tak ubah seperti kaki minum. Dengan hati-hati Yesung berinisiatif melepaskan kemeja Siwon yang lengket, sehingga tubuh kekar itu hanya ditutupi oleh singlet tipis putih.

"Hyung..! Aku Yesung. Bukan Kyuhyun !"

Apa lebihnya namja bernama Heechul itu ? Tak bisakah kau memandangku sebentar saja hyung ? Hanya aku yang tulus mencintaimu ! Rutuk Yesung dalam hati.

"Yesungie ?"

"Ne ! Ini aku, hyung." Seru Yesung makin kesal. Sudahlah di atas bas tadi pakaiannya habis menjadi mangsa isi perut namja itu, Siwon muntah. Kini ia terpaksa menahan dingin karena kemeja kebesaran milik Siwon yang dikenakannya hanya menutupi sebatas pehanya sahaja.

Yesung masih menggerutu beberapa detik ketika ia merasa helaian rambut Siwon menyucuk-nyucuk peha mulusnya, hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Ia tersipu malu menatap wajah tampan di pangkuannya. Namja manis itu diam mengagumi garis wajah Siwon. Rahangnya yang tegas. Bibirnya yang setengah terbuka.. Ia tidak peduli lagi bau aneh meloyakan yang menguar dari pemilik bibir itu. Dimata Yesung, Siwon terlihat sangat err.. seksi ?

"Aish ! Aku lupa anak itu pulang ke rumah orang tuanya pagi tadi." Kekeh Siwon sambil menepuk dahinya. Namja itu membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk. Kaleng bir kembali diraih lalu dengan sekali tegukan bir itu sudah tidak tersisa.

"Aku tahu !" Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, membelek gadjet canggih itu beberapa detik.

"Yeoboseyo ? Kyu, lekas pulang ! Yesung datang mencarimu."

Salahkah andai Yesung berasa Tuhan itu kejam ? Bahagianya hanya sesaat. Ungkapan awal itu membuat luka baru di hatinya. Yesung menengadah kepala, coba menahan airmatanya daripada jatuh.

"Aish, jinja ! Aku hanya mencintai Heechul !" Siwon menatap sesaat ke dalam mata sipit itu lalu kembali bersuara.

Aku tahu itu. Kau tidak perlu menyebutnya hyung..

"Ckk.. Oleh karena kau teman terbaikku, aku mendukungmu bro !" Namja tampan itu tertawa makin kuat dibawah alam sadarnya.

Bahkan suara ketawanya sekarang terdengar bagai guruh yang memekakkan telinga ?

"Kau terlalu kuno ! Zaman ini mana ada yang bisa diam saja kalau orang yang disukainya sudah di depan mata, huh ?" Jari telunjuk Siwon menyentil ujung hidung mancung namja yang sudah menunduk di sebelahnya.

Taukah kau hyung ? Sebenarnya aku..

YESUNG POV END

"Hahaha...! Jeongmal ?" Yesung hanya anak kecil. Aku tak-"

BRUKK !

Namja tampan itu tidak sadar entah kapan ponsel dalam genggamannya terhempas ke lantai, ketika punggungnya berlaga ke sofa, seiring dengan bibir semerah cherry itu menempel dibibirnya kemudian.

FALSHBACK OFF

Tbc/delate ?


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : Yewon/Wonsung

Gerne : Entah

Rate : Aman

Warning : Yaoi, typos, ooc, bahasa pasaran xD

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

"Aku mencintaimu hyung!" tiga kata keramat itu lancar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Yesung menunduk, mengertap bibir bawahnya kuat. Menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi putihnya yang ia yakin, makin ketara sekarang. Menanti dalam diam degup jantungnya makin berdetak tidak aturan.

Sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya, onix hitam sang namja tampan terbuka.

"Yesungie..." gumam Siwon lirih. Tiada reaksi. Yang dipanggil hanya membatu. Hingga tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menangkup wajahnya.

"Tatap aku" suara berat Siwon mengagetkan sang namja manis. Tubuhnya makin bergetar hebat ketika onixnya menantang tatapan Siwon yang setajam helang. Tentu saja, karena celah antara dirinya dengan namja tampan itu tinggal hanya beberapa senti.

"Mianhae! Mianhae..! Hiks... hiks..." dengan menggigil Yesung memohon maaf. Seberapa baik pun layanan Siwon padanya, tetap saja tindakannya mencuri ciuman dari namja itu adalah satu kesalahan. Kesalahan yang belum tentu di maafkan. Bagai paip bocor, namja manis itu mula menangis.

"Wae gurae?" Tangan Siwon berpindah mengusap tetesan jernih yang membasahi wajah Yesung. Menyekanya dengan sangat lembut. Sesaat, Yesung terasa seluruh anggotanya seakan lumpuh. Rasa khawatir yang menghimpitnya sebentar tadi melayang begitu saja mendapat perlakuan Siwon yang tak terduga.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa, hmm?" Nafas hangat Siwon menyapa wajah merona Yesung seiring dengan sebelah tangan Siwon menyelusup ke balik punggungnya, mengusap bahagian belakang lehernya dengan gerakan erotis. Sementara tangan namja itu yang satu lagi mula turun ke bibir tipis sewarna peach Yesung yang sedikit terbuka. Mengusap pelan benda kenyal yang tadi sempat ia cicip dengan ibu jarinya.

Yesung sangat sadar, ketika sesuatu di bahagian bawah tubuhnya mula bereaksi akan gerakan sensualnamja di depannya kini. Nafasnya kian memburu. Dadanya turun naik menahan gelojak dalam dirinya yang kian bergelora.

Kenyataannya ia ingin menolak, namun fikirannya berkata lain. Dan ketika bibir joker Siwon meraup bibirnya... namja manis itu tersenyum bahagia. Cinta yang ia pendam untuk namja tampan itu akhirnya berbalas. Begitulah yang diartikan Yesung saat ini.

:

:

:

:

Apa rasanya ciuman pertama?

Lembut.

Basah.

Manis.

Ternyata semua itu bohong belaka.

Ia langsung tidak ingat bagaimana ia mencium Siwon sebentar tadi. Karena dalam ciuman kedua kali ini Siwon benar-benar membuatnya hanyut dalam lumatan panjangnya. Lidah basah sang namja tampan dengan lihai bermain dalam mulutnya, menyapa segala isi dalam goa hangatnya. Membuat si namja manis berkali-kali mengerang tertahan.

"Nggghh.."

Lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir Yesung ketika pagutan bibir namja di atasnya terlepas. Entah sejak kapan Siwon sudah mendorong tubuhnya berbaring di sofa pun ia tidak sadar. Yang ada di matanya sekarang hanya Siwon yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau juga mencintai aku, hyung?" Tanya Yesung dengan masih terengah-engah.

Tiada sahutan dari Siwon, dari matanya memancar kilatan nafsu. Namja tampan itu sudah total mabuk namun sayangnya Yesung terlupa akan hal yang satu itu.

SRAKK...!

Kemeja yang dikenakannya robek dalam satu sentakan. Mata sipit Yesung sontak membola kaget. Baru saja ia ingin bangkit namun Siwon dengan cepat mencengkam tangannya.

"Akkhh..! Hyunghhh..!"

FLASHBACK OFF

:

:

:

:

Yesung memejam matanya erat. Mahu mengusir ingatannya kepada kejadian malam jahanam itu. Malam dimana sesuatu miliknya yang paling berharga hancur kerana keegoisannya.

Ia sadar, Siwon tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Kalau saja waktu itu ia tidak nekad meluahkan cintanya pada Siwon, dengan mencium namja itu, segalanya pasti berbeda sekarang.

Air mata yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu untuk jatuh kini mengalir perlahan di pipinya. Ponsel berhias foto dirinya yang sedang diapit kedua orang tuanya ia genggam erat-erat.

"Umma..." Yesung berusaha untuk tidak terisak ketika talian di seberang sana bersambung.

"Yesungie ? Kau menangis ?"

"..."

"Kau dimana sekarang ?" Tanpa perlu menatap langsung pun Yesung sudah tahu kalau yeoja separuh baya itu sedang cemas. Lagi-lagi tanpa suara tetesan jernih itu kembali turun.

Yesung mencengkam kuat ponsel dalam tangannya. Menyalur rasa sesak di dadanya pada benda kaku tersebut.

"Siwon hyung... sudah pulih."

:

:

:

:

Tap !

Tap !

Tap !

Tanpa suara. Namja berjas putih itu hanya memandang sahabatnya yang memundar mandir dari tadi. Sesekali terdengar Siwon mengeluh berat.

"Mana mungkin Yesung hamil, dia namja !" seru Siwon sebelum menghenyak pantatnya ke sofa.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lima tahun lalu, Siwon-ah" sindir Kyuhyun yang duduk di seberang meja. Ia tetap fokus pada berkas di tangannya, mengabaikan Siwon yang kini menatapnya sengit.

"Yang aku tahu, selepas kau menafikan itu bukan benihmu, Yesung terus tidak muncul lagi, dia memutuskan menyambung pelajarannya ke luar negeri." Kyuhyun menambah.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di klinik milik Kyuhyun. Mujur saja pagi tadi mereka sempat bertukar nomer telepon, hingga dengan mudahnya Siwon menemukan letak duduk kliniknya kini. Kedatangan mengejut Siwon, disambut dengan senyuman tipis. Reaksi Siwon memang sudah ia jangka karena teman lamanya itu pergi begitu saja ketika nama Yesung dibawa dalam obrolan mereka beberapa jam lalu.

Namja yang berlesung pipi kembali meraup kasar wajahnya. Menunduk dalam. Membiarkan keheningan mendominasi ruangan putih itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya namja ini yang tahu kisah silamnya dengan Yesung. Entah benar atau tidak ia harus menelan sindiran yang Kyuhyun hamburkan padanya. Untuk saat ini Siwon memilih untuk mempercayai orang ini sebelum bertanya langsung pada Yesung nanti.

"Jadi kau tak tahu apa pun setelah hal itu?" Siwon mengeram keras.

Kyuhyun menautkan kesepuluh jarinya lalu menopang sikunya pada meja.

"Sebelum Yesung berangkat dia sempat menitipkan aku sepucuk surat untukmu. Tapi malangnya aku tak tahu apa isi di dalamnya"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya. Ragu dengan kenyataan Kyuhyun yang makin memutar belit.

"Aku terus bertolak ke Japan setelah itu" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin Yesung benar-benar hamil?" Masih belum puas dengan penjelasan yang diterimanya, Siwon makin intens bertanya.

Pertanyaannya hanya dibalas dengan kekehan miris. 'Mengapa begitu sukar untuk Siwon percaya? Apa Yesung yang polos dulu benar-benar berubah sekarang?' Kyuhyun tertanya sendiri. Memejam mata beberapa detik,

"Bagaimana kau sampai bisa bernikah dengan Yesung?"

"Kami dijodohkan" balas Siwon malas.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu. Tapi aku pikir ini-"

"Yesung mencintaimu"

Ucapan Siwon terputus mendengar bait perkataan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Namja itu mengubah duduknya menjadi bersandar pada sofa. Terlalu shock. Ia pikir Yesung sama sepertinya. Menjadi anak yang patuh menurut pilihan orang tua.

"Satu malam sebulan sebelum Yesung bilang dia hamil anakmu, kau menelepon aku dalam keadaan mabuk. Kau bilang Yesung datang mencariku di apartment kita"

"Aku masih ingat tarikhnya karena hari itu dua hari selepas ulang tahun kematian harabojiku. Kau ada menyebut nama Heechul dan Yesung"

"Kapan tarikhnya?"

"4 oktober" Timpal Kyuhyun ringkas.

"Terus apa yang terjadi?" Siwon bertanya lagi.

"Talian tiba-tiba terputus. Mungkin karena hujan lebat malam itu. Mulanya aku pikir kau mabuk karena Heechul menolakmu, sampai nama Yesung turut kau seret sekali"

Kyuhyun mengepal erat tangannya, mengambil nafas dalam lalu melepasnya pelan. "Namun ketika aku pulang esok paginya aku menemui Yesung menangis di sebelahmu..."

"Dalam keadaan naked"

"Di ruang tengah apartment kita"

Kyuhyun berusaha bersuara setenang mungkin di kalimat terakhirnya. Menatap Siwon sengit.

Sahabat lama yang tadi begitu antusias bertanya, kini langsung bungkam tanpa suara.

:

:

:

:

FLASHBACK ON

BUKK !

"BRENGSEK KAU CHOI SIWON ! AKU TAK MENYANGKA KAU TEGA SEKALI MELAKUKAN INI PADA YESUNG !"

Bentak Kyuhyun cukup keras setelah ia melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Siwon, hingga namja itu terperesok ke dinding. Dengan luka disudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek Siwon coba berdiri. Mengutip satu persatu pakaiannya lalu melesat ke dalam kamar tanpa sepatah kata.

Onix coklat Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada sosok yang masih terisak di balik sofa di ruangan itu. "Dia sudah pergi. Kau aman denganku sekarang" Direngkuh Yesung ke dalam pelukannya sambil tangan kanan terus mengusap punggung namja manis itu agar ia lebih tenang.

Tidak tergambar rasa sakit dihatinya melihat tubuh Yesung yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang pasti angkara kejadian semalam. Bekas lebam yang sangat jelas pada pergelangan tangan Yesung tampak kontra dengan kulit putihnya. Tidak sanggup melihat permandangan menyakitkan itu lebih lama, Kyuhyun buru-buru menarik tangan Yesung untuk bangkit.

"Akkhh..!" namja manis itu meringis merasakan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya refleks dari gerakan tak terduga dari Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae !" Kesal namja tampan itu kemudian.

"Pakai ini" Kyuhyun menghulurkan sebuah kotak pada Yesung. Yang disambut tatapan binggung dari namja manis tersebut.

"Aku sebenarnya menyiapkannya sebagai kado untukmu. Tapi.., aish! Tak usah dipikirkan. Lekas pakai aku akan hantar kau pulang setelahnya. Pasti keluargamu sedang khawatir sekarang" titah Kyuhyun lembut namun tegas. Yesung yang masih terisak, lantas mendongak.

"Hiks..."

Lagi-lagi airmata yang didapatnya sebagai jawapan.

"Uljima Sungie, hyung ada denganmu oke?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. Isakan yang ditahannya makin deras terdengar. Namja manis itu menunduk wajahnya tidak berani bertantang mata dengan namja yang lebih tua.

"Aku takut hyung! Jebbal! Jangan katakan apa-apa pun pada orang tua ku. Hiks.. hiks..."

"Tapi Siwon-"

"Siwon hyung tidak salah. Dia melakukannya saat mabuk!"

Kyuhyun tercekat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar pembelaan Yesung pada teman baiknya. Yesung hanya 16 tahun, ia dilecehkan. Ia menangis, tapi masih membelanya? Apa semua ini?

Cho Kyuhyun..., apa kau melewatkan sesuatu?

FLASHBACK OFF

:

:

:

:

"Kau pula? Kenapa pindah ke Japan ?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Untuk beberapa detik Kyuhyun masih tunduk. Mengangkat kepala, bertantang mata dengan sepasang manik hitam Siwon yang resah menunggu jawapan. Lima tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk perasaan dalam hatinya berubah. Apa Siwon juga sama ?

"Kyuhyun-ssi..."

Dokter muda itu terkaget dari lamunannya.

"Mian, mian. Kau tanya apa tadi,Siwon-ah?"

"Kenapa kau pindah ke Japan?" Tidak sabaran pertanyaan yang sama terulang.

"Aku.." Kyuhyun terdiam, kurang yakin dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan kemudian.

"Orang yang aku cintai meninggalkanku demi namja lain" Tuturnya tenang walaupun mendung di wajah pucat itu jelas terlihat. Namun Siwon memilih untuk tidak peduli. Mereka baru berkenalan bukan?

:

:

:

:

Kamar bernuansa biru langit itu sepi sekali karena hanya ada satu orang menempatinya. Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menikah, tidurnya kembali sendiri. Siwon masih belum bisa tidur. Pertemuan dengan Kyuhyun siang tadi makin membuat dirinya resah. Kesalahannya pada Yesung.., terlalu besar.

Bosan dengan hanya menatap langit-langit kamar, namja tampan itu memiring tubuhnya ke kanan. Di mana sejak dua bulan lalu sosok yang sudah disakitinya biasa tidur.

Wajah damai Yesung, wangian vanilla yang selalu membuatnya terlena tidak ada di sana sekarang. Walaupun Yesung tidak mengatakan secara langsung, namun Siwon sadar isterinya itu tidak betah dengan dirinya pada malam pertama mereka.

Mulanya ia pikir Yesung hanya terlalu gementar, hingga malam yang seharusnya indah itu berakhir dengan 'isteri'nya itu tidur memunggunginya. Ia mencoba untuk mengerti posisi Yesung. Sakit. Bagaimanapun di sini Yesung lah yang 'dimasuki'. Siwon tidak menyangka sama sekali penolakan Yesung berpunca dari sesuatu yang lebih parah dari ini.

Siwon mengerti, dia yang bersalah. Terlalu cepat membuat andaian, hingga melukakan hati orang yang mungkin disayanginya kini. Berhasil atau tidak, ia harus mencoba. Besok, ia nekad akan ke rumah mertuanya untuk bertemu empat mata dengan Yesung. Memohon pada 'isteri'nya agar mencerita segala memorinya yang telah hilang lima tahun lalu.

_"Aku hamil, hyung. Aku tak bohong! Hiks..." namja manis itu sudah terisak menangis. Tangan kecil yang mahu memegangnya ditepisnya kasar hingga tubuh itu terjembab ke lantai._

_"Yak! Apa-apaan Yesung? Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, tapi bukan dengan cara begini. Kau itu namja. Mana mungkin kau bisa hamil!" bentakan itu keras. Begitu menusuk ke hati pendengarnya. Namun ia tetap merayu, masih berharap._

_"Percayalah aku, jebbal...!" Ratapannya terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Namun Siwon langsung tidak peduli. Namja tampan itu membuang muka ke kanan. Tersenyum penuh arti pada seorang namja cantik disebelahnya. Tidak seperti beberapa minit yang lalu._

_"Kau menidurinya, Siwon-ah?" Ujar namja cantik itu setengah bergetar._

_"Tak usah pedulikan dia Chullie. Kka, aku hantarkan kau pulang." balasnya seraya menarik tangan namja cantik itu agar mengikutinya._

_"Tak perlu. Jawab aku! Apa benar kau pernah meniduri anak ini, Siwon-ah?!"_

_Ia tidak membalas. Terlalu berat mengakui kesalahan terbesarnya waktu itu._

_"Jadi kau mengakuinya? Mulai saat ini jangan pernah mencariku lagi. Kita putus!"_

_"Chullie-ah...!"_

_Genggaman tangan keduanya terlepas. Namja cantik itu berlalu tanpa sempat ia menahannya._

_Anak belasan tahun ditengah gelanggang basket itu masih tersengukan menangis._

_Dan itu menyebabkan Siwon begitu membenci sosok yang sedang menangis di hadapannya ini._

_"Hey bocah!" Entah kapan tangan besar Siwon mencengkam lehernya._

_"Kau tahu apa yang katakan tadi hah ?!"_

_Yesung yang hampir tidak bernafas hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tenaganya tidak cukup kuat melawan Siwon yang bagaikan kerasukan._

_"Jangan berlakon lagi Kim Yesung!" "Kau bilang kau hamil anakku? Apa kau begitu terdesak? Aku tak sangka kau sanggup bertingkah murahan begini!"_

_BUKK..!_

Obsidiannya membelalak lebar. Siwon meraba sebelah kanan pipinya yang terasa nyeri. Mimpi yang sama lagi. Mimpi itu sudah beberapa kali muncul dalam tidurnya, beberapa bulan sebelum ia dan Yesung bernikah lagi. Bedanya kali ini bayangan namja yang di tolaknya begitu nyata terlihat. Itu Yesung, 'isterinya'. Asal dari mimpi itulah ia mengikut gerak hatinya untuk menemui Profesor Kim, bertanya tentang kisah silamnya. Yang berakhir ia dijodohkan dengan putra pria tua tersebut.

Ini sebenarnya kebetulan atau permainan takdir?

:

:

:

:

"Aboeji, emmonim, Ceosonghamnida !"

Berulang kali ucapan yang sama terulang dari namja yang berstatus menantunya itu. Semarah apa pun pasangan Kim pada Siwon, keduanya tidak tega juga membiarkan namja itu terus bersujud, memohon sebisa mungkin agar kesalahannya diampunkan seperti saat ini.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mencintai putraku, sebaiknya kau lepaskan saja dia. Aku menikahkan Yesung denganmu karena aku ingin dia bahagia. Yesung sudah cukup menderita sejak lima tahun lalu, Siwon-ah! Sekarang bila ingatanmu sudah pulih, kau masih menyakitinya?!"

"Yeobo, sudahlah! Siwon kan sudah bilang kalau waktu itu dia sedang keliru. Mengapa kau marah-marah terus? Memangnya kau mau rumah tangga anakmu jadi cerai berai eoh?!"

Cerai?

Tersentap dengan kata-kata dari isterinya, pria tua itu terdiam lama. Menghela nafas berat kemudiannya.

"Aku hanya punya satu putra Siwon-ah, tolong jangan melukainya lagi" Ujar Mr. Kim akhirnya. Ia lantas menepuk sedikit keras bahu sebelah kanan Siwon, menyemangati menantunya itu untuk segera ke taman belakang rumah. Dimana seorang yang dibicarakan sejak tadi berada.

:

:

:

:

Ia sendirian. Duduk memeluk kaki di atas tangga berdekatan kolam ikan koi di sampingnya. Tatapan matanya merenung lurus ke depan, namun kosong. Sesekali dia mengesat air matanya yang mengalir di pipi. Perlahan-lahan Siwon melangkah menghampiri 'istri'nya. Sebaik sahaja kehadirannya disedari, Yesung pantas coba menjauhkan diri. Namun Siwon lebih dulu mengapai lengannya.

"Kita bincang" Ujarnya pendek. Yesung masih mendiamkan diri. Merasa tiada penolakan dari sang isteri, Siwon lalu menuntun Yesung untuk duduk di bangku yang memang sudah tersedia.

"Aku belum ingat semuanya. Maafkan aku karena berkasar padamu kemarin" Siwon memulakan bicara, menyesali keterlanjuran kata-katanya.

"Mungkin kita tidak berkenalan dengan baik sejak awal.., tapi aku mohon! Bisakah kita mulakan semuanya sekali lagi? Bantu aku mengembalikan ingatan aku pada kejadian lima tahun dulu" tambah Siwon lagi. Minit demi minit berlalu namun esung masih berdiam diri.

"Yesungie..." panggil sang namja tampan.

'Yesungie'.

Kalau lima tahun lalu, pasti pipi putihnya akan langsung merona jika dipanggil semanis itu oleh namja di depannya ini. Tapi sekarang ?

"Apa yang hyung mau tahu?" namja manis itu akhirnya bersuara, membuat wajah keruh Siwon mula tercetak senyuman.

"Siapa sebenarnya Kim Yesung padaku?" Soal Siwon terus ke inti utama.

Yesung tersenyum sinis.

"Seorang anak hingusan yang tak tahu malu. Tak pernah jemu mengejar seorang namja yang langsung tidak pernah memandangnya. Namja menjijikkan yang terdesak mahukan cinta sehingga sangup mengaku hamil semata-mata mahu menjerat orang yang dicintainya." ucap Yesung kasar. Sekilas dua pasang iris itu saling beradu saling menyerang kelemahan pihak lawan.

"KIM YESUNG !" Siwon berteriak berang. Tidak menyangka sama sekali akan mendapat jawapan yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Begitulah aku pada pandanganmu sebelum ini, hyung. Benar bukan?" Sepasang mata sipit itu terus menerus menatapnya. Seakan mamohon agar ia ucapannya diiyakan.

Siwon mengeluh lemah.

"Aku kehilangan memoriku Yesungie. Tolong mengerti aku, jebbal !" pohon namja tampan itu sepenuh hati.

"Untuk apa aku mengingatkan hyung akan hal yang bisa membuat hyung membenciku?" Yesung membalas dengan persoalan.

"Terus? Kau mau aku mencari tahu segalanya sendiri? Kau mahu aku membuat andaian sendiri hingga nanti aku membencimu, begitu?" timpal Siwon sedikit keras. Kesal meledani sikap cuek isterinya.

"Apa bedanya? Hyung akan tetap membenciku nanti" Namja manis itu bersuara lirih. Sedangkan dahulu, sewaktu ingatan Siwon masih siuman, dirinya sudah terhina. Kini, dia harus memburukkan diri sendiri? Tidakkah itu hanya akan menambah kebencian namja itu kepadanya. Segala yang terjadi lima tahun, benar-benar nyata. Ia disahkan hamil walaupun kenyataan dirinya seorang namja! Yesung memejam rapat matanya. Sakit. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat!

"Mana anak kita?" pertanyaan dari Siwon menghentikan gerakan Yesung yang sudah pun berdiri.

Beberapa detik Yesung terpempan tanpa suara. Memejam rapat-rapat matanya. Mencari kekuatan.

"Anak kita?" Yesung tersenyum miris.

"Sekarang kau percaya aku hamil?" Ujar Yesung parau. Ia terus berlari ke dalam rumah, tak ingin Siwon tahu kalau airmatanya jatuh lagi.

:

:

:

:

Kembali ke kamar Yesung menangis semahu-mahunya. Hatinya yang terluka kini makin berdarah. Ia menghampiri cermin besar di sudut lemari, T-shirtnya ia singkap sebatas dada. Memperlihatkan garis melintang ditengah perutnya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...


End file.
